World of Warcraft
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Shinpachi Shimura, an otaku, spends most of his time playing WoW. The work place of Tae (Otae) Shimura, his older sister, closed down due to a snowstorm. Out of boredom she began playing WoW too. However, when her new job schedule kicked in, she could no longer spend time increasing her power levels. So she comes up with an offer that she knows her little brother cannot refuse...
1. Chapter 1

Shinpachi Shimura was an absolute otaku. He loved video games to the max and was absolutely hooked to World of Warcraft. He played it every chance he got. He was by no way a substandard looking dude, but this game had a clutch on him. He preferred to "inhabit" his virtual sphere as opposed to participating in the actual world.

Shinpachi had an older sister named Tae (Otae) Shimura. She was spectacular, so naturally it made her the main attraction of the popular cabaret club 'Snack Smile'. This past winter, however, the Hostess Club had a huge decline in customers when snow storm after snow storm struck the place so it had to close down for the season. She became so bored that she began playing World of Warcraft with her younger brother. It did not take long before she too was hooked to it. They played for much of the cold season together, and even through a bit of the season after winter.

As the weather got better, his older sister's playtime started to decrease drastically. Otae was not really too pleased about it, but she also did not wish to lose out on the money that could revive their father's dojo. Otae turned 18 in late October and for her birthday, Shinpachi signed into her account and obtained for her five levels. She was very delighted when she learned about it.

As the spring turned to summer and summer turned to fall, Otae undertook an additional work at the community pool. It was always a delight for Shinpachi to see her stroll by in her swimsuit. Otae had a firm abdomen, and a marvelous ass.

Shinpachi realized it was disgusting to think his older sister was sexy, but since he was indoors so much, Otae was the sexiest babe he ever laid eyes on. This was the reason he was defenseless against her proposal.

It was Friday night when it occurred. They were playing World of Warcraft. After some months of play, Otae had arrived at level 50 of 80. She was extremely thrilled when it occurred, but equally distressed and annoyed.

Otae expressed, "I'll never reach max level with my schedule! I just want to go there so much so I can get a flying dragon!"

Shinpachi assured her it would be worth all of the labor. Otae nodded and then asked, "What is the likelihood that you could power-level my character again? I would seriously love to be level 60 soon."

Shinpachi explained that he had his own quests to complete and that power-leveling required a large amount of effort. To be truthful, he simply genuinely loathed power-leveling any person. After his answer, Otae stayed quiet for a few minutes and then spoke the words he would never forget.

"I'll reward you a handjob if you help me reach level 60."

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shinpachi was dazed and simply gazed at her. Otae carried on, "I know you never leave the our house. I simply supposed since you were assisting me, I could assist you in return!"

"But that's wrong..." He said while of course already having a huge erection.

"Don't give me that crap! It's not like I'm offering to sleep with you." She said. "It's a simple yes or no, and I can clearly see that you like the idea."

She drew closer to him, put her hand on his thigh and said, "no one will find out and all you have to do is get me to level 60."

All Shinpachi could do at this point was nod. Her hand slid up his thigh and began rubbing his package. She would grab his pole for a minute, then move her hand down and cup his balls. When she could see he was enjoying myself, she knelt on the ground, reached up and pulled his shorts and boxers down to his ankles.

"That's quite an impressive package there, Shin-chan." Otae complimented him. He was by no means huge, but he always did think he had a nice looking cock. He kept it trimmed since he thought it made it look bigger. He was about 6" long, had a large knob, and had a medium size sack (at least from what he saw in pornos).

The next 5 minutes were exhilarating. His older sister was knelt down in front of him, jerking his rod with almost as much skill as he has. She would occasionally use her other hand to cup his balls. As his precum seeped out, she would use it to lubricate his weeping bulb. He was surprised how into it she was. He thought she was just being nice when she said that she liked his package, but he now totally believed she was serious.

A few minutes later Shinpachi told her he was getting close. She slowed down her hand motions and began squeezing his purple headed warrior a little more. She looked up at him and said, "How far do you think you would be willing to level me if I put the tip of your cock in my mouth to make you cum?"

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
